


As the World Caves In

by bunnidr00l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Confrontations, F/M, Harry Never Marries Ginny, Harry Potter Whump, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Mentioned Arabella Figg - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Reaction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnidr00l/pseuds/bunnidr00l
Summary: DAILY PROPHET:BREAKING NEWS BOY-WHO-LIVES FOUND DEAD!Yes, you read correctly Harrison James Potter was found dead in his home last Friday. His friends from school, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, reported his death to the Auror Department. Aurors have found a suicide note from Mr. Potter apologizing and asking for forgiveness. How could we ignore the signs of a clearly depressed man?Rita Skeeter━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Or the dead Adults most important in Harry's life all react to his life from start to finish.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/And being a cunt, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Onesided Severus Snape/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	As the World Caves In

WIP. Probably won't start until like a week later...


End file.
